User talk:Livelylavender
What's up? PLEASE change ur icon to this: file:eddy.png (file:eddy.png) so you, asher, and i can have matching icons Can I roleplay Lilykit? 19:10, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, possibly! I'll have to think about it, but the answer will most likely be yes. The only reason I'm hesitating right now is because I only own very few cats at the moment. I believe you would be totally capable, though! I'm so happy you like her! I was also wondering if Lilykit and Shiverkit could be brother and sister to Dreamkit and Agatekit? I was hoping to sometime get your approval, so I might as well ask for it here! :) �� Just looking out on the day of another dream �� 20:04,May 11, 2015 (UTC) Sure why not. Also if you like you can have one of Brindlestorm and Cricketwhisper's kits but they must be a moon old and have a bird name 20:26, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, sure! How many kits are they having? Would Kestrelkit be an alright name? �� Just looking out on the day of another dream �� 21:32, May 11, 2015 Talk Messages If you reply to a message, leave it on the other person's talk. It gives them a higher chance for noticing. 21:46 Tue May 12 hey hey~ yeah, i'd create a cat to go along with them. p.s. it's customary to put a heading when you leave a talk message. ~Isa~Marzipan till the end! 23:05, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Kits Please remove Shiverkit and Lilykit from Skyvine's family, or have their father be an unnamed tom rather than Skyvine. No-one asked if they could be his kits, and he only had two with Dreamflower, (and he's not having anymore, since he's dead) as revealed in archives. Also, he and Dreamflower aren't orientals, so they couldn't have any. Thanks. 02:14, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Dues can join the socs? 19:38, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey will you post to my post with Graywing? 20:12, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey if your not gonna be active and post at least a bit. I'll have to rethink about MiseryXGray. 00:38, June 23, 2015 (UTC) I am so sorry and sure. 01:01, June 25, 2015 (UTC) I have Birdfeather until his old user wants him back but sure 01:08, June 25, 2015 (UTC) also if you don't have any TWC cats i just put Everlastingkit/paw up for adoption if you ask Gia you could prolly rp her. 01:15, June 25, 2015 (UTC) That's great! Are you gonna rp Everlastingkit? 20:35, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Get on chat brah 02:03, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Drawings Hi ^^ Thank you a lot for asking me about my drawings on chat! It really means a lot to me that you have shown interest in my work (even though you haven't seen it yet xD), and I'm really sorry that I was unable to respond at the time. But if you really want to see my artwork, along with having posted several images on here, I have both a dA and an art blog! Thank you for being nice to a self-doubtful artist, 02:24, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Oh wow, thank you so much! It really means a lot to me ^^ Oh, also, I've been meaning to ask, but are you going to continue your work on The Origins? 00:33, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Okay, great! Is Raven still active on here though? 21:23, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Kestrelkit Hi I'm here for reference of Kestrelkit. If you no longer wish to rp them might I get them for pedigree and plot reference? — Never stop believing. 14:58, February 1, 2016 (UTC)